


Lie down for you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intergender match, MMC, Some Fluff, WrestleMania, alexa blames herself, alexa is to hard on herself, braun is sweet, happy end, mild h/c, mild prediction, more just booking, protective braun, supportive braun, team little big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: An attempt by the authority and Wyatt family to turn Braun on Alexa and break up the newly formed power couple of team little big goes terribly wrong and has the opposite effectAlexa accepts her fate, Braun defies itNote: I came up with this as soon as I learned about Asuka's new plans, it's set in a sort of backwards timeline with current events but the Wyatt family and the authority. Instead of Seth though I decided to give Sasha that heel turn





	Lie down for you

**Author's Note:**

> Given that Asuka decided to challenge for Charlottes belt instead of Alexa's it's likely team aweska will pick up a win alongside the robe warriors to bring a bit of extra hype and pre-show to Asuka's upcoming championship match, especially since there not on the same show 
> 
> Of course there's always the small chance of a who's the better power couple match between team little big and the robe warriors, or maybe another angle depending on which teams voted in but I seriously doubt it

Despite their loss Bliss still found herself held high in strong safe arms when their match was over. Didn't have to look up as she buried her face within his chest while he headed towards the back

It was her undeserving fault they had lost, she had tapped out to the Asuka lock when she couldn't reach the ropes and couldn't see her monster. Tears pricked her eyes as she buried closer with the shame of it all, this disappointment and complete failure was her fault, if only she had held on a little longer 

Her self deprecating thoughts were interrupted halfway through by what she believed to be a blackout at the time and she was grateful for the lack of light as it gave her a moment to wipe her glistening eyes. When she glanced up though she knew something was wrong, Braun had gone stiff, his eyes warily flicking around in the darkness

When they landed on the screen he became even more taunt and she heard the laugh as she looked up to face him, Bray Wyatt. She immediately blocked him out in favour of trying to catch Braun's attention, anything to get her monster to take his shaken gaze off the screen 

She caught parts of what the crazy backwoods cult leader was saying through her concern. An insult to her that had Braun unconsciously gripping her closer, a not so quite request for him to rejoin them again, he gripped tighter trying not to shake and then the promise that it would all work out as Alexa tugged his gaze to hers, to reality 

The lights slowly flickered back on as her hand gently petted through his hair, an attempt to soothe the spooked look. She didn't voice it but she could feel the soft tremble in his limbs as he drew her even closer, head buried in the small crook of her neck

They stayed like that utter silence between them and the rest of the world who seemed to be holding their breath before familiar music hit 

This time Alexa looked up with worry in her eyes as the authority along with new recruit Sasha came strolling out. It was only last week that Sasha viciously turned on long time best friend Bayley to claim a place in the authority, Alexa would be impressed by the move if her next one hadn't been to immediately ambush her

Braun glared before outright growling in their direction, a protective angry sound as he lifted her higher and closer till she could almost hear him whisper 'it's alright little one your safe in my arms' into her ear, words that had practically made her melt before. She knew she was safe though even without the words, even with the knowledge that Braun could only take out triple H and Kane currently cause there was no way the other women could or would dare to try and attack her while in his arms

Hunter stepped forward and she was set up on Braun's shoulders, he was prepared to fight. To fight for her she realised quickly causing her heart to practically flutter then all but drop at his words

She was sure her eyes had bugged out, that Braun would of dropped her had she still been in his arms as he was shaking with anger or shock, she didn't know which but she did know no matter what this wouldn't be good. After announcing that she would defend against Sasha on the raw following wrestlemania, where she would go one on one in a street fight with Braun Strowman the authority made their leave

It seemed puzzle pieces were falling into place and once Braun had silently dropped her off at the medic bay she didn't hear from him again 

He took extra precaution to avoid her which she knew as there was no way a giant like him could just stay out of sight without hiding. He only came out if she was under threat particularly by the authority and occasionally the Wyatt's though mostly they were mind games. He never said a word to her though, wouldn't even look at her and as wrestlemania rolled around she was beginning to get scared

Scared of the authority, of Bray and his many followers, of what this match would do to her particularly after the authority had added the bonus stipulation. A bonus that said, if Braun wins the match given it lasts at least five minutes or longer he'll get another guaranteed shot at Brock Lesnar and the universal title

With a lump in her throat and monster sized weight on her heart she tugged on her gloves, grabbed her woman's championship and made her way to the ring on the grandest stage of them all

She wanted to smile, she truly did but she found she couldn't even fake it as she carried the title to the ring, worry making dread settle in her heart. For the first time she flinched when his entrance music played and found she could barely look up at him. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew it wasn't going to be good as there was no way he'd give up a match against Brock, not for her

After all, this was all her fault and she knew that as the bell rang

They studied each other for a moment, Alexa's small form quivering softly with so many emotions. Then Braun did the unexpected, the crazy, the totally ludacris... He smiled 

It was three seconds, he picked her up in an embraced then dropped back to the mat with her on top and yelled at the ref to start the count. Bliss watched him with pure shock as he just happily grinned at her, all the while the ref counted to three and she earned the victory 

The roar of the crowd was nothing compared to the sound of her heart beating in her ears as she slowly turned pink, he had just lied down for her. To ensure she won he had turned his back on everything else... Had given up a shot at the universal title, at Brock

He set her on her feet when he stood back up looking almost unsure and then she was leaping into his arms. Arms wrapped around her and the briefest kiss full of joy was shared before he raised her in the usual position of victory 

Braun took a second to glared around as if challenging anyone to question his decision, lifting Alexa onto his shoulder as the announcer finally announced Alexa's victory making the seemingly stunned crowd roar to life. On Monday they would have much to face but that was Monday and then they would face it together with smiles on their faces, for now though they could just enjoy the moment within each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty more for team little big planned


End file.
